Exdeath wants a baby
by Month4
Summary: Exdeath wants a baby... and he wants Bartz to be the vessel.
1. Chapter 1

Exdeath is standing in front of the door to a room he thinks the person inside will be in. He knocks a few times then waits a while.

"Come in!" calls the person Exdeath wants to see. He enters the room that he is glad to see has one person in it. The mad clown himself, Kefka. The clown turns to see Exdeath enter.

"Why Exdeath," exclaims Kefka. "What brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering if you have sleeping powder or if you know who does," replies Exdeath as he looks at Kefka's collection of creepy things. One of them being the head of a stuffed bunny sewn onto the body of a teddy bear and vice versa.

"Well I never use anything that puts my toys to sleep," exclaims Kefka. "I like them awake when I wanna play with them. So I use paralyzing powder bombs. Why? What wicked plan do you have in mind?"

"It doesn't matter," says Exdeath as he turns to leave. Suddenly bars magically appears in the doorway.

"Come on tell me," whines Kefka. "I wanna be in on your fun."

"You can't!" barks Exdeath. "Besides I'm not going that far."

"Then tell me what you're going to do if you're not going to have fun with them," whines Kefka.

"If you must know I want a child," admitted Exdeath.

"Say what now," exclaims Kefka with an eyebrow raised.

"What I'm going to tell you should never leave this room," exclaims Exdeath who waited until Kefka nods to continue. "I've been worrying about my death. I'm a tree which makes me capable of growing old and dying, but unlike humans I never go through menopause. Therefore I have more chances to make kids. I've been using sorcery to make myself younger, but that uses energy. I should be using that energy to put people into the void. So I thought of making a child to raise into one that will do the energy wasting for me."

"Ah, now I get it," says Kefka. "Well you'll have to ask around then." Then he makes the bars vanish.

"Ok," mutters Exdeath walking out the door. "I'll be back for some of that paralyzing powder."

"I'll have some ready for you in two hours!" calls Kefka as Exdeath closes the door behind himself. He found the sleeping powder in Kuja's possession. Exdeath is working on the sleeping powder bomb when Kefka comes into his castle.

"You rang for me," he says.

"Yes I did," replies Exdeath. "I need your help. I need to get either CoD or Ultimacia's used pads."

"Why do you need a used pad?" asks Kefka.

"The one I chose to be the vessel to the child I want to create is Bartz," responds Exdeath. "The problem is that he's a male. So he's not going to be able to do it. I'm going to change all that. I just need some ingredients for the device, but I'll need your help."

"I'm going to put a surprise in their toilets anyway," says Kefka. "So I'll get you a few used pads."

"Just one please," says Exdeath. An hour before Kefka left he comes back with a used pad in hand. Exdeath takes it and sets it next to a small flower pot.

"Now watch this," exclaims Exdeath. Suddenly both the flower pot and used pad begins to glow. When they've stopped glowing it looks like the top of the flower pot has a tube of flesh attached to it. It is next to a clean pad.

"Now all I need is to put that in Bartz body just right," says Exdeath. "Then I can torture him in more ways then one." Kefka leaves the castle as Exdeath goes to where he is sure the target will be.

In a clearing in a forest Bartz and Zidane are playing tag. Suddenly Exdeath appears near the edge with Kefka by his side. The two heroes summons their weapons and gets in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" demands Zidane.

"I want Bartz to come with be," Exdeath bluntly says.

"Uh yeah," says Bartz. "Fat chance."

"Then I have no other choice," says Exdeath as he tosses something. The thing he tossed explodes and slowly fills the clearing with a cloud of powder.

"Quick Bartz!" exclaims Zidane. "Close your eyes and hold your breath as you run back into the forest." Both of them did that, but in the cover of the cloud of powder Exdeath punches Bartz in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Making him breath in some of the sleeping powder that took immediate effect. Within seconds he faints in Exdeath's arms. Zidane makes it out of the cloud of sleeping dust without any problems. When the cloud dissipated he sees Exdeath throw an unmoving Bartz over his shoulder. Before he made it half way to helping his best friend Exdeath teleports both of them away. Then he hears a cackling sound. He turns around to see Kefka laughing his head off.

"Hey, do you know where He's taking Bartz!" demands Zidane.

"Oh, it won't do you any good to rescue your dear friend," taunted Kefka. "By the time you'll have rescued your dear Bartz, the old Bartz will be gone. I'll give you a hint though on where to find him. Go to where Bartz and Exdeath last fought together." after that's said he teleprts himself leaving Zidane to ponder about what he just heard, and fear for his friend's safe return.


	2. Chapter 2

In a bedroom in Exdeath's castle Exdeath appears and sets Bartz still sleeping on the bed. He just finished undressing Bartz and pulling the blankets up half way on him when Kefka teleports in the room holding a bag.

"I brought the paralyzing powder," states Kefka. "Just rub it into the toy's skin or make it inhale it."

"How much do I rub in to get the effects I want?" asks Exdeath.

"Depends on how strong you want it to be," answers Kefka. "Rub a lot on a part of the body for it to not be able to move that part completely. A pinch for a little bit of movement."

"Thank you," says Exdeath. "Now go."

"Ok," shrugs Kefka. "Tootles." Then he vanishes. Exdeath spends his time alone rubbing a lot of the powder on Bartz's arms, legs and torso. He put a pinch on Bartz's neck. When he's done Bartz starts to wake up.

Bartz's P.O.V

I wake up to find that I'm not in the forest I was in before, and that I am lying on something soft. I try to sit up but my body won't obey. I couldn't even raise my head.

"Finally you're awake," says a voice I don't want to hear in this situation, Exdeath. "Now we can get started."

"What do you want?" I ask. At least I can talk.

"For you to bare me a kid," states Exdeath.

"Excuse me but I'm one hundred percent male," I said. "I can't do that."

"Oh but with a little help from this device I made you will," he says as he holds up something that looks like a small flower pot attached to a tube of flesh in my sight. "All I have to do is merge this in your body. Then I'll be able to mate with you. I've designed it so that you can bare a sorcerer tree for me, and I can torture you as I'm mating with you. You see the flesh tube has lots of spots that when I hit them they will make you not resist but moan to me." He throws the part of the blanket that s covering my crouch. That's when I discover that I'm totally naked. I didn't want to be seen like this to my enemy. I feel him laying the thing on my hips. Then pain erupts in my entire hip section and I feel the thing sink into me. Everything goes dark for who knows how long. When I could see again and the pain stop I see a man made out of polished wood lying next to me.

"Great now we can have some fun," says the man who turns out to be Exdeath.

"That's what you look like under your armor?" I ask.

"Yeah," Exdeath chuckles as he gets on top of me. "You're the first one to see me like this." He trusts something that feels like polished wood into a new hole in between my legs. I instantly feel a feeling I've never felt before fill my entire body. I try to hold in a moan but he repeats pushing in and pulling out. I couldn't hold it in so a moan escapes from my lips.

"Now that's more like it," laughs Exdeath as he leans in gripping my chin. He presses his lips against my lips and completes a kiss.

"I believe that was your first kiss," he says. He's right, the only kisses I ever got was from my parents. He continues thrusting in and out and I continue to moan like there's no tomorrow. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes as I silently cry. Since Exdeath is also lying on my penis that's been building up. I could hear my heart beat faster and harder. Exdeath just keeps thrusting for minutes without any end in sight. Suddenly I feel something else flow inside me at the same time as his thrust did. He continues thrusting inside me for a bit longer before he pulls out.

"Now that that's over with," he says as he turns me onto my stomach. "I wanna do more before I cal it a night." He picks me up and plunges his polished wood penis mercilessly up my rectum. I couldn't help but to scream as loud as I can. My tears flows like a water fall now as the pain fades away.

"Looks like I also stole your virginity," Exdeath chuckles. This time he doesn't thrust in and out of me, but he does grip my penis and begins pumping it. As he does this the feeling in my hips gets more intense. After what felt like hours I just couldn't hold it in much longer. I release the hold and my sperm.

"There now," Exdeath whispers in my ear as he lays me back onto my stomach. "Does that feel better?" I just fall asleep without saying anything. I am hoping Zidane finds me no matter what. Exdeath also falls asleep, still inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Zidane manages to find Squall in World of Darkness.

"Squall, hey Squall!" calls out Zidane as he gets closer.

"Zidane, what is it?" Squall asks when Zidane stops in front of him.

"Exdeath took Bartz and Kefka says they're at the place they fought last," hurriedly exclaims Zidane. Squall grabs Zidane and they start running to the direction of The Rift.

"I know where that is," Squall exclaims.

~ In the castle in The Rift back to Bartz P.O.V

I wake up still in the bed Exdeath rapped me in. That same man is still lying next to me stoking my cheek, and his dick is still inside me.

"You're awake, that's good," whispers Exdeath in my ear. "Now I can continue what I didn't finish last night." I close my eyes as he begins thrusting in and out of my anus. I try to bite back the screams of pain but there is too much I let go and start screaming as loud as I can. The trusting stops when a crash was heard from somewhere in the place. I can feel Exdeath quickly pulling out of me and hear him use his sorcery to put his armor back on before he leaves. That's when I start getting up slowly. I find my clothes on the floor next to the bed. I put them back on and stumble my way out of the room. I use the wall to support me as I weakly make my way through the place I was held in. I feel stronger, as if what ever Exdeath used to paralyze me is wearing off. Just when I couldn't go any further Squall comes running around the corner.

"Bartz, there you are," he says as he runs to me.

"Squall," I gasp. "I'm so glad it's you. I need help. Too weak to go further."

"Don't worry," says Squall turning around. "Get on my back. I'll carry you out." I'm so glad he said that. I just drape my arms around his shoulders as he slips his arms underneath my knees. During the run I close my eyes and breath in Squall's scent. Soon I can hear the sound of fighting in the distance. After a while Squall sets me down on the floor.

"Wait here," says Squall softly. "I'm going to help Zidane fight Exdeath." He leaves and a few minutes later the fighting stops. Then Squall and Zidane comes running up.

"Bartz," says Zidane as he embraces me. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Oh Zidane," I sob returning the embrace. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We better leave before anything bad happens," exclaims Squall as he slips me back onto his back. Squall carries me away from the place as Zidane follows beside us.


	4. Chapter 4

The three men stops to take a break when they got to Order's Sanctuary.

"You can put me down now," exclaims Bartz.

"Ok, but I'm not going to let you go till I know you can stand on your own," sighs Squall.

"What's wrong?" asks Zidane.

"Exdeath gave me some kind of drug," responds Bartz walking to a place and sits. "It paralyzed me. What ever it was just wore off." Suddenly a few manikins appears.

"I hope you're ready for a fight," exclaims Squall.

"We'll just see about that," exclaims Bartz charging towards the manikins.

During the fight Bartz feels a wave of pain in his stomach hits him. It was so painful Bartz drops his sword to clutch his stomach with both arms and doubles over in pain. Zidane and Squall had already finished with their enemies and could only watch in horror from a far distance as the manikin Bartz was fighting charges to attack him. Suddenly an arrow struck the manikin. A few more and the manikin is defeated.

"Bartz, are you ok?" calls Zidane and Squall rushes to Bartz's side.

"What happened?" asks Firion running up to them with his bow out.

"Pain... in my... stomach," gasps Bartz before another wave of pain sends him to his knees.

"Quick," exclaims Firion. "We must find Terra. Maybe she'll be able to help."

"Then help me get him on my back," exclaims Squall getting onto his knees. With a little help Bartz managed to get back onto Squall's back before another wave of pain sends him unconscious.

"Zidane, run ahead," orders Squall.

An hour later they find Terra with Onion Knight at Pandaemonium. When they spot an unconscious Bartz on Squall's back they become worried.

"What happened?" asks O.K as both he and Terra runs up to Squall's group.

"We don't know," replied Zidane. "During a fight his stomach gave him so much pain he was wide open for an attack. Firion here saved him, but two more waves of pain sent him into this state."

"Put him down please," requests Terra. Once Squall lays Bartz on the floor in front of her she closes her eyes and moves her hands over Bartz body. She stops over his stomach. At that time Bartz begins to regain conscious.

"Oh Bartz you're alright," exclaims Zidane.

"For now he is," comments Terra. "I'll just stick by him just in case."

"It's good to see everything's under control," says Firion. "Do you still need me around?"

"Not sure," says Squall. "Thanks though."

"Yeah," sighs Bartz as Firion leaves. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hey Bartz, up for more walking?" asks Zidane.

"No," responds Bartz shaking his head. "What ever happened left me very weak."

"Would you boys go find fire wood," says Terra. "I want to talk to Bartz about something personal."

"Ok," nods the three males before they walk away. After they are out of sight Terra begins asking questions.

"Tell me how you got a flower pot inside of you," says Terra. Bartz tells Terra everything about the kidnapping and the rescue, but he leaves out the rape.

"You forgot to tell me the part where Exdeath rapped you," states Terra.

"How did you know?" asks Bartz.

"Come on Bartz," says Terra. "I looked inside you. I saw every detail. Now I want to know when did he rape you."

"The night before I was rescued," answers Bartz. "Am I going to be able to fight?"

"Yes you are," answers Terra.

By the time the other men arrive Bartz is sitting up.

"Hey Bartz," greets Zidane. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," answers Bartz.

"That's good," comments O.K. "We better make camp for the night."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Squall, Zidane and Bartz are packing up blankets when Terra steps up to them.

"Excuse me," says Terra. The guys stops to look up.

"Is it ok if I join your party to keep an eye on Bartz?" asks Terra.

"Yeah of course," answers Zidane.

"Just one question," says Squall. "Can you defend yourself in battle?"

"Yes," answers Terra.

"And I'll be there to protect her if she needs it," states O.K.

"Well we better get going if we are going to try to cross the next area when the sun reaches it's highest point," says Bartz swinging his pack onto his back.

"Well I do have to warn you I can't tell you about my findings without Bartz's permission," says Terra.

"Fine by me," mumbles Squall.

"Just make him better," says Zidane.

"I will do my best," promises Terra.

By noon they've reached Crystal World. They stop there for a rest there.

"How are you feeling?" asks Terra.

"Fine," answers Bartz.

They get to Planet's Core when it became dark. They are setting up blankets and Bartz had just finished his when a wave of pain overcomes him.

"Terra!" he manages to half gasp half call before falling over. Terra runs over to him and immediately begins examining him. After he passes out Terra tucks him into his bed before getting in hers.

"Is he going to be ok?" asks a very worried Zidane.

"He's going to be fine," replies Terra. "But I still can't tell you anything. I'll talk to him about this in the morning."

The next day Bartz and Terra walks a few yards behind the rest of the group. They talk in hushed voices so that even Zidane couldn't hear them.

"What did you find out during my attack?" asks Bartz.

"Well I have to give Exdeath credit, he is amazing," responds Terra. "That flower pot in your body holds something that looks like a human and a plant put together. It's growing at an alarming rate yet the pot moves to not make a single bulge in your body. Plus both the pot and that creature could withstand anything."

"So what happens now?" asks Bartz. "And when can I get this out of me?"

"For now we have to wait," answers Terra. "I don't know how long, but I'll keep an eye on you and when it's time I will do what I can to get it out of you."

"Thank you," thanks Bartz.


End file.
